All I want for christmas
by nintendofan123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so If you have any writing or critque I would apreciate it...but please don't be rude


All I want for Christmas

It's Christmas in bikini bottom again, SpongeBob's favorite time of the year. Sandy herself also loves Christmas, she was putting up a tree, hanging stockings, and baking Christmas cookies of course, But there was something on her mind lately also on SpongeBob's : what they wanted for Christmas, maybe not something but someone, Someone to be with. Someone they wanted: each other.

Sandy thought often about SpongeBob as she describes him: His big blue cute eyes,his very dreamy smile, and his very gentle but kind heart. That's what made her fall in love….

Spongebob often thought about sandy as he describes her : her beautiful brown eyes, her angelic voice, and her cute smile. This is what made him fall in love…..

SpongeBob was going over to sandy's which he enjoyed. He knocks on sandy's door carrying as he always does….flowers.

Sandy: who's there?

SpongeBob: Hey sandy it's SpongeBob (thinking:*how I love that voice*)

Sandy lets spongebob in.

Sandy: Howdy little buddy what's up?

Spongebob: just visiting oh yea and I got you these. (hands her the flowers)

Sandy: oh spongeBob why thank you

Spongebob: (blushing) your welcome

Sandy: you came at the right time, I was making some Christmas cookies. Would you like some?

Spongebob: would I!

Sandy: ok I'll get some hope you like sugar cookies

Spongebob: Boy do I !

Sandy brings out a plate of cookies and they both sit at her picnic table sandy sits across from spongebob and vise versa.

Sandy: So spongebob you ready for Christmas?

`Spongebob: you bet!

Sandy: So you know what you want for Christmas?

Spongebob: um… you say first

Spongebob was getting nervous he was so scared to tell her what thing…. or person he wanted.

Sandy: It's okay spongebob you can tell me

Spongebob: how about on the count of 3 we say it together.

Sandy: Okay….

Spongebob: 1….2….3….

SpongeBob/Sandy: YOU!

Spongebob and sandy blush

Sandy: Really Spongebob you like me?

Spongebob: Yea. you too?

Sandy: uh huh

Sandy : is that why you bring me flowers all the time?

SpongeBob: yea and is that why you cried for me when I faked my death and you went practically crazy to find me when tried to hide from you?

Sandy: uh huh…. Spongebob I love you

Spongebob: I love you too sandy….I can't live without you….

Sandy: me neither spongebob (they hug eachother)

Spongebob: sandy….will you go out with me?

Sandy: I would love to!

Spongebob : great….(he smiles)want to come over to my house for dinner?

Sandy: I would love to, what time?

Spongebob: how about 6?

Sandy: great see ya then my spongey

Spongebob: great, until then, my beautiful flower

Spongebob takes off his helmet and kisses sandy on the lips.

Sandy: *sighs* I love him

Sandy goes over to her clothes and picks out a lovely Christmas dress

Sandy: This will be perfect….

Meanwhile spongebob cooks dinner and picks out a tux it was black with a red rose attached since it was almost Christmas.

S.B. : Perfect way to go you are lookin' good spongebob (looking at the mirror and feeling confident)

*ding-dong* it was 5:59pm

SpongeBob: (opens the door to find sandy) Hey sandy you look really great tonight…..

Sandy: oh that's so sweet thank you spongebob you look really handsome yourself

So they go sit down at a table that spongebob set for them.

Sandy: Wow this spaghetti looks great spongebob

Spongebob: Thank you ,lets eat

Sandy: wait lets say grace

S.B. : ok

Sandy: thank you god for this wonderful food and thank you for letting us be fortunate to have everything we need,including the people we love (smiles and looks at spongebob) and we also pray for the less fortunate and that they may someday get to have better lives too. Name of the father ,son ,and holy .

S.B. : That was a great prayer sandy , but you never cease to amaze me…

Sandy : Oh spongebob, let's eat

So they eat their dinner and chat about their lives

Sandy: That was a great dinner,Spongebob

Spongebob: hey sandy I never knew you were a scientist in high school?

Sandy: yea I love inventin' things to make the world better and doing experiments.

Spongebob:wow that's really cool sandy, But I'm not as smart as you are…

**Sandy**: Oh come on spongebob you're not dumb…. Sure there were a few times you messed things up but nobody's perfect…..

**Spongebob**: thanks sandy but you're perfect…to me

**Sandy**: oh spongey thanks but I'm really not that perfect

**Spongebob**: hey sandy….

**Sandy**: yea spongey?

**Spongebob**: I was wondering if you wanted to come over during Christmas…

**Sandy**: Well I am going to my parents for Christmas is the 24th okay for you?

**Spongebob**: it sure is!

**Sandy**: okay

**Spongebob**: cool…..so what do you want to do now

**Sandy**: well I gotta go now I'm sorry spongey

**Spongebob**: Its okay….Can I come by tommarrow ?

**Sandy**: you can come by anytime….

**Spongebob**: Okay bye sandy love you

Sandy quickly takes off her helmet and kisses him on the lips and after flushes out any extra water. Spongebob blushes.

**Sandy**: Bye spongey love you too.

End of chapter 1


End file.
